A game worth it: Truth or dare
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Secrets, Dares, Kisses, Hugs, Break-ups, Prank Calls, Police, Conspiracies, Male what! Read and find out, and do review. Rated T, though I think it's somewhere between T and M, but oh well... Have fun reading!


Just my take on the truth or dare game featuring the Beyblade cast. I do not own anything but the idea of the story. Have fun reading this, especially you, Indigo Jupiter!

Friday night at the BladeBreakers' apartment: Tyson and Daichi are busy fighting over the TV remote while arguing with their mouth full of God-knows-what variety of snacks, Ray, Max and Kenny are busy musing and subsequently modifying their respective Beyblades for maximum potential. The girls; Hilary, Julia, Mariah and Mariam are in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the boys and themselves, while gossiping over the latest trends, and our dear friend Kai Hiwatari is doing what he does best; staring out of a window, apparently to the people. He was admiring the natural beauty of the summer's starry night, whilst the moon shone brightly like a bride prepared for her wedding, and the stars are the guests to the moon's wedding. All the time throughout this, he was smiling; he along with his other teammates retired from the sport, and decided to start their normal lives from the coming year, and staying together at a rented apartment for sometime, cherishing the moments they shared together in their lives….  
"AH! I AM SO BORED TO DEATH!" Daichi exclaimed out in sheer boredom.

Or, maybe not.

"You said that about fifteen minutes ago, doofus!" Replied Tyson, with his mouth stuffed with marshmallows.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're the one who's watching boring shit like this!" Daichi said as he pointed towards the television, on which the Grammys were airing.

"Well… Least I ain't eatin' Twinkies like a pig!" Tyson shouted with extreme force.  
"Idon't care whatcha say about me, you call me one because you already are a pig!" Daichi ranted out.  
"Would you guys cut it out already? Here I am busy prepping your Beyblades for your next tournament and you are busy arguing!" Kenny stepped in trying to put an end to this nonsense.  
"Next tournament? There ain't gonna be no next tournament, Chief!" Tyson replied

"Well… I highly doubt that, Tyson." Kenny said.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe this time around, there will be one-on-one matches." Max commented.  
"FINALLY! NOW I CAN BEAT TYSON AND BECOME THE WORLD CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, HAHAHAHA!" Daichi said ever so excitingly.

"HA! In your dreams! I'm the REAL WORLD CHAMP!" Tyson replied cockily.  
"Would all of you shut up already? We are trying to make you animals some dinner!" Julia shouted from the kitchen.  
"Guys please, quiet down for once." Ray ordered his juvenile teammates, with regret, but what else he could do? From his point of view, only he and Kai are the only mature males in the lot, while he considers all the females to be mature enough.

And speaking of females…  
"DINNER IS SERVED!" Mariam announced rather tunefully.  
"FINALLY!" Max, Tyson and Daichi shouted in union. The aforementioned boys began chowing down food like they were hungry from an eternity. Ray, Kenny and the girls ate like normal people, and Kai didn't even bother to smell the food.

"Oh my, at-least they could've use the spoons if the forks are that sharp!" Mariah commented, the others nodded in agreement, they didn't bother. The boys ate the food from their hands, getting in an inevitable mess.  
"Um so good! So Hils, why isn't Grumpy Mc Grumpball taking his dietary needs?" Mariam asked Hilary about (you guessed it), Kai. Truth be told, Kai and Hilary were talking the most to each other than to anyone, in fact, it would not be wrong to say that they knew each other more than anybody, and that Hilary was the first person, let alone a female, to whom Kai had been this open to.  
"Hey, Kai! Wanna eat?" Hilary asked the cold blunette, who by now was sitting on a sofa near-by. He shook his head.

"Come on, Kai. At-least take a bite of my world-famous chicken wings, I made them myself." Julia requested the cold one, to which he again shook his head.  
"Kai, what is wrong with you? Do you not eat food?" Mariah asked.

"Hn, I eat food. Not stuff myself with it." Kai replied, obviously pointing to Tyson, Max and Daichi, who were, really, stuffing themselves with food.  
"Hey! Who day a think yer callin' a Thanksgivin' Turkey-eh?!" Daichi remarked. As if the grammar wasn't enough, he said it with a mouthful.  
"Hmmmmm" Kai grunted.  
"Come on, Kai, at-least take _something_ from the table." Hilary said, to which he replied by simply taking a water bottle off of the table and began drinking it.

"Well, _that_ worked." Commented Kenny, Kai ignored them and continued to drink the water as he rest proceeded to eat.

 _After dinner…_

"AHH! I am so bored, so f***** bored!" Once again Daichi said.  
"Okay! If you all are that bored, then look no further, for I have an idea." Julia said, or rather, announced with pure glee and a hint of arrogance.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Asked Hilary.  
"Let's play TRUTH OR DARE, WOOOOOOO!" Julia suggested, waving her arm over her head.  
"Oh my God! Julia! What an awesome idea!" Mariah exclaimed, Hilary nodded in agreement.  
"Uh, I have to say, an _awful_ idea! You do remember what happened the last time we played truth or dare, don't you?" Mariam commented.  
"Oh yeah, we almost put the house on fire, _literally!_ " Julia remembered a highly significant event from the last time they played the game.  
"C'mon, girls! I think that this is a great idea, and with me and Kai around as adults, nothing will go wrong, right Kai?" Ray said, as he looked at Kai, who had once again, began gazing out the window.  
"Hn." That's all he said.  
"Okay, then. Ty, get a bottle, we goin' play this game tonight!" Max said, obviously sugar-loaded.

Tyson got a bottle from somewhere and they all sat in a circle, well, not all of them.  
"Come on Kai. We're playing Truth or Dare." Hilary invited her cold blunette friend.  
"Forget it Hils. He ain't comin' even if it was a life-or-death situation." Sarcastically remarked Mariam.  
"Kai, c'mon! Do us a favor for once: come on down and play the game, will you?" Ray pleaded the man.  
"When I said no, I mean no." Replied Kai in a rough tone.  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeez! Kai, for me!" Hilary requested, as he rested her head on his lap, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes, he couldn't resist.  
"Unghhh… Alright. But just this once." He said in sheer annoyance. But what he could do? Only Hilary understood Kai.  
As he sat down in the circle, Hilary on his left, Ray on his right, Max spun the bottle, and the bottle spun until it would stop at random at its first victim.

And it stopped at Mariah.

"Shit!" The pink-haired swore.  
"Okay, Mariah. Truth or dare?" Max asked the grueling question.  
"Um… truth." She answered with a light blush, and fiddles of her fingers.  
"Kay. So if, you had to save either Ray or Lee, who you would save?" Max asked with a smirk, causing Ray to look at him with an astonished expression, so did Mariah. Lee was her brother, but she loved Ray, and they even planned their wedding beforehand.

With pressure and guilt, she replied.  
"Lee."

At this, everyone, but Kai, and especially Ray, looked at her with shock.

"WHAT!" Ray shouted out,

"Sorry, Ray. If I'd said you, Max would you know, mock me." Mariah reasoned herself.  
"I swear to God, I wouldn't do that!" Max answered, as he felt the tables been turned against himself.  
"Oh, I know you would, New Yorker!" Ray replied angrily.  
"Boys, boys, boys! Chill out, will ya? It's just a game, nothin' serious!" Tyson tried playing peacemaker.  
"Chill out on this!" Ray exclaimed

Well, that backfired.  
As Ray was about to hit Tyson and Max, Kai clamped onto his wrist.  
"What the fuc- - Kai!" Ray barked at the cold one.  
"Zip it! You know she doesn't mean it! Now quiet down before I make you, and you two, wanna play, then no jokes!" Kai ordered the three, as they settled down, without Kai even breaking a sweat.  
"Well, that deescalated and simmered down quickly." Commented Mariam, as Mariah once again spun the bottle with much force, resulting in even greater momentum and the bottle spun longer.

"I don't like where this is going." Hilary whispered into Julia's ear.  
"Oh, don't be a party-pooper, Hils! Everything's gonna be alright." Julia told the brunette.

"I'm sorry Ray." Mariah said to her boyfriend.  
"Hey, it's a game. It's alright; I know you'd do anything so save the both of us." Ray consulted her.  
"Awww, love you, Ray-Ray." She said.  
"Love you too, babe." He replied.  
"AGHH! CAN WE SKIP THE WOOING AND GET ON WITH THE GAME?!" Daichi pleaded out.  
"Jesus, Daichi! Shut up!" Tyson said.  
And the bottle stopped at Max…. Now why am I remembering one of Newton's laws?

"Ha! Law of the Universe! So, Maxie, what it'll be? Truth, or dare?" Mariah asked with an evil look in her eyes. Max knew that if he would pick dare, she would dare him not to eat sugar for a lifetime, so he picked a safer choice, at-least then.  
"Truth." Max said, gulping.

"WHA? C'mon Maxie! Be a man!" Tyson encouraged him to change his decision, but he didn't.  
"Okay, if you were in such a situation, where you could live either, and only, either with Mariam or with sugar, which would you choose?" Mariah asked, at which the darker-blunette Mariam stared at Max, hoping he would pick her.  
But Max had other plans.

"Sugar." He chose, at which Mariam shouted out

"WHAT?! WHY MAX, IS SUGAR THAT MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME, IT IS GONNA COOK YOU DINNER, **HUH?!** " She asked in pure anger.

Max shrugged, he should've picked dare, but he didn't. And now he was regretting it. She almost came at him, when Mariah stopped her, but she wasn't that easy to control.

"Kai, aren't you gonna do anything?" Hilary whispered at Kai.  
"Hn, and have you or Julia got mehndi on your hands?" Kai asked a clichéd Pak-Indian question.

"Umm what?" Hilary replied, not knowing what mehndi is.  
"Hn, never mind." With that, he once again went into his "fortress of solitude" or something like that.

After a while, Mariam just simmered down.

"Okay, since Max spun the bottle in the first place, and since no one has balls of steel, I guess I should spin it." Julia sarcastically remarked as she spun the bottle, and poor Kenny was next to be guillotined.  
"Okay, chief! Truth, or dare?" The orange-cum-brunette asked.  
"Da-Dare." Kenny muttered out, much to everyone's surprise, except for Kai's of-course.  
"Way to go, Chief! Show 'em who's boss!" Tyson encouraged the already frightened out Kenny.

"Okay, bad boy. I dare you to prank call your parents and tell them that you're dropping out of college and tell them the truth tomorrow!" Julia said the dare, and Kenny felt as if the angel of death had appeared in front of him, taking away his very soul.

Shaking with fear and ultimate regret, he made the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hi Kenny."

"Listen mom, about college".

"Oh honey I know, your college is a pile of trash!"

"Umm what mom?"  
"What do you mean, what mom?! Listen here, Kenneth; I, YOUR MOTHER, orders you that you drop out of college immediately"!  
"What?! Why?"  
"Because I have seen the things the girls and boys do over there, drugs, alcohol, promiscuous sex, oh mercy my Lord, mercy!"

"Ummm Mom"

"Anyways I want you to drop out of college and continue studying privately, and besides, look on the bright side; you can stay with your sin-free friends and enjoy Beyblading too."

"But Mom"

"Okay Kenny honey gotta go mommy loves you too bye!"  
"But mom!" Kenny said as his mother hung up on him.  
Well that also backfired.

"Uhhh…. What just happened?" Julia, asked, nervous, while rubbing the back of her head.  
"Hn, nice job, Fernandez. Look what you made me do." Kenny remarked.

"Hey, your mother did it, not me." Julia pouted out.

"Whatever." Kenny remarked as he spun the bottle, and oh how fate plays its game, the bottle landed at Daichi.  
"Ok, truth or dare?" Kenny asked.  
"DARE, BABY-EH!" Shouted out Daichi with pure confidence.  
"Hn, that doesn't sound cool coming from you." Commented Tyson.  
Kenny saw opportunity; he recalled how Ming-Ming, Kenny's first and only love, was wooed into Daichi's "charm."

"I dare you, to call Ming-Ming and annoy her like you do or something like that." Kenny said, and Daichi understood it.

"Uhh, Chief. You sure about this?" Ray asked.  
"Of-course! My calculations are _always correct_." Kenny replied.  
"Okay…" Max said in a suspicious tone. Daichi called Ming-Ming.  
"Yes, this is Ming-Ming."

"Go fuck yourself."  
"Huh?"  
"You stink!

"Wha?!"

"You're the lousiest singer on the planet, ever be known to mankind!"

"Who is this? Daichi? What are you- "

"You're the fattest bitchin' piglet ever to walk the face of the Earth and you can't Beyblade either!"

"THAT'S IT DAICHI SUMERAGI! WE'RE THROUGH, YOU HEAR? THROUGH!"

"What…"

Beep, Beep, Beep…

"Uh…. What just happened?" Mariam questioned the obvious situation.  
"Ohhh…. You messed up big time, dawg!" Tyson oooed at the now frowning red-head, and while he was also frowning, deep down, Kenny was smiling evilly.  
"Well…. Uh… I'll just spin the bottle, I guess…" Daichi said, as he spun the bottle, this time around, there was an utter silence in the atmosphere. This game had turned into a fully-loaded revenge marathon.  
 _"And I thought I screwed up, at-least I was lying…"_ Max thought in relief.  
The bottle stopped at Tyson.  
"AH-HA! TYSON GRANGER! YOU ARE NOW MY VICTIM! MY SLAVE! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! OBEY MY COMMANDS! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And just like that, the regret over Daichi vanished like nothing, leaving everyone, excluding Kai, sweat-dropped.  
"God damn it, Daichi! I pick dare! Alright?!" Tyson shouted out loud,

"Alright, Tyson. Now, GO AND STRIP IN FRONT OF THE NEIGHBOURHOOD ON THE STREET!" Daichi gave the dare, and oh, what a dare it was.  
Everyone was laughing out loud and it was fairly hard to control one's laughter upon seeing the look at Tyson's face, even Kai slightly grinned at this.

"Uhhh…. Okay…" Tyson said, and hanging down his head in shame, he proceeded to go outside, down the apartment, as in the busy street, he stood and began to strip!  
My GOD!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND DAICHI, GET YOUR CAMERAS READY!" Julia announced, as everyone, excluding Hilary and Kai, pulled out their phones and began filming this once in a lifetime event.

He nervously went down and began to take off his clothes, piece by piece. Slowly, and steadily, a crowd gathered around Tyson, while the gang continued to film them. By the time he was stripped to his underwear, police gathered around the area.  
And as he began to take off his underwear…  
"Eeek! I can't watch this!" Hilary shouted and smashed her face into the nearest chest by, and it was Kai's!  
The cold blunette stood in shock; they were in the back of the pack. No one was noticing them, all eyes but Kai's and Hilary's were on Tyson stripping naked.

"What is she doing?" He thought as he stood nervously, Hilary wasn't going o leave him until this damn dare was over, but Kai didn't feel weird that he was bearing something indirectly from Tyson; he was felt weird because it was Hilary who was hugging him, his best-friend according to him, was hugging him. And he liked it. No, he _loved it._

"Okay, okay. Tyson's now getting arrested, we'd better call his dad. He'll know what to do." Julia said, laughing, and as she turned around, she saw Hilary with her face stuffed into a seemingly flustered Kai. She smirked at this.  
 _"Hmmmm….. Now_ _ **THIS**_ _gives me an idea…."_ Julia, thought, smirking.  
"Uh…. Hilary, Tyson's arrested." Julia said rather vocally, forcing Hilary to snap her head back against Kai and look at her."  
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, while Kai remained at his position, now normal, yet no expression for the situation.  
"Yeah… I'm gonna call , and tell him the while thing, he'll get him outta here." Julia said, as she called the idiot's father (hey! What else can I say?!)

Half an hour later…

Tyson entered the apartment, with the grimiest look he ever had, and he was openly greeted to laughs, hisses and jeers.  
"Hmph! Feels good NOT TO BE HANDED LIKE A DOG BY THE LAW, HUH?!" Tyson grunted at everyone.  
"Nope… FEELS GREAT!" Daichi screamed out as he tumbled over laughing.  
Grunting, Tyson sat down and spun the bottle and it landed at Julia, what a coincidence! Or was it?  
"HA! Alright, wretch! Truth, or Dare?" Tyson mockingly asked the duo-haired girl, who was smirking with all confidence.  
"Dare!" She answered.  
"Whoa! Hold it, Julia. You might wanna review that…" Hilary suggested.  
"Suush! I got it, Hils!" Julia told Hilary.

"Okay, call your brother, and TELL HIM YOU'RE PREGNANT, WITH MY BABY!" Tyson gave the dare

Everyone, excluding you know who, gasped at this.  
 _"This is ridiculous…"_ Kai thought, as he rested his head onto the sofa back,

"Okay." Julia amazingly accepted it, resulting in much bigger gasps.  
"Julia!" Hilary said.  
"Hilary, I got it." Julia told the worried brunette. She called her brother, but the smart and feisty Julia had other plans.  
"Hey Raul!"  
"Hey,Julia! Hola! So, how's it going?"  
"Great, great. So, Raul uh…. I was trying out this thing and well…."  
"Well what, Juls?"  
"Well, you know the amigo Tyson, right?"  
"The Beyblade champ, right? Si, what happened?"  
"Well… He is… He's kinda pregnant with my baby…."  
Utter silence…(What…. It fits)  
"Uhh… Juls…. You are kidding aren't you, loco?"

"No, no. Raul… Tyson's gonna be a mother!"

"WHAT?!"  
"YEAH!"

"That's not even oh..."Mariam was cut off by Julia; everyone was staring at her with their eyes literally popping out of their eye-sockets, and Tyson felt as if he was gonna die. Surfing the Internet a little too much he came across male pregnancy, and that was stuck in his mid ever since, ad now those pages were appearing in front of him and his life was vanishing right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Si, si, bro… Alright, nine months? Lots of food? Lots and lots of exercise? Cool. How did this happen, well I put something in the poor man called a- - - "  
"ENOUGH!" Tyson shouted, as he cut off Julia from her brother, he threw the phone to the ground and it broke!  
"What?! Tyson! I had your striptease in there!" Julia complained.  
"THAT'S IT! I AIN'T PLAYIN'! C'MON DAICHI AND CHIEF, WE'RE GOING TO DADS." Tyson shouted as he grabbed onto Daichi, picked up his stuff, and stormed out of the apartment.  
"Uhhh… What in Heaven's name just happened?" Mariah asked, confused, by now, everyone, even Kai, were staring at the cheeky Mexican chicka.  
"What?" Julia asked ever so innocently, resulted in sweat drops from everyone, even Kai.

"Never mind…. Just spin the bottle for God's sake and put an end to this nonsense." Ray suggested, face-palming,

"What? I can have Brad Pitt's baby. But Tyson's… Uh, no! God forbid." Julia reasoned herself, as the spun the bottle.

As the bottle spun, pure fear was in the atmosphere, the fear of Julia. If she could make Tyson pregnant, then she could do anything, right now, _she was the game._

And the bottle stopped at Hilary….

"Uh, oh…" The poor brunette muttered out.  
"Okay, babe. Truth or dare?" Julia asked, rather _seductively_ , swallowing hard, Hilast answered.  
"Umm… Dare."

"WHAT?!" Ray questioned.  
"HUH?!" Max followed up.  
"WHA? WHY?" Followed by Mariah.

"HILARY, ARE YOU MAD!" Mariam exclaimed.  
"YIKES!" Screeched Kenny.  
Even Kai looked at her, with cocked eyebrows.  
"Just get this over with, Julia. Name it." Hilary was worn-out of the sheer amount of stupidity thus far, and wanted to end it.  
Though it may seem weird, but Julia was planning to get Tyson and Daichi out of the apartment for one reason or another, and here's why;  
"Hilary Tachibana, I….. DARE….. You…. To….. Kiss… Wait for it…." Julia spoke in suspense.  
"OH JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" Hilary implored.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS KAI!" Julia said, and this was her trump card.  
"WHAT?!" Kai snapped at her with open eyes.  
"WHAT?!" Hilary followed.  
"WHAT?!" Ray then said.  
"WHAT?!" Max, Mariah, Mariam and Kenny said in union.  
"What?" Julia asked casually, shrugging.

"Listen here, Julia! I am not going to KISS KAI! GOT IT?!" Hilary said, while grabbing onto Julia's collar.

"No. And if you don't, then I'll read your diary out loud in front of everyone, in which all of your precious secrets are there. So smooch!" Julia threatened the brunette, who now felt that the weight of the world was solely on her shoulders.  
 _"She couldn't, she wouldn't…."_ Kai thought in his mind, her, being kissed, and by Hilary?! What mayhem!  
Hilary backed up; she had some of her most private secrets in that diary, that only either she or God knew. She was now between a rock and a hard place, and that hard place was Kai.  
Again truth be told, Hilary had a crush on the cold one. But she never thought that her random crush would lead her to this very moment, where she had to kiss Kai or get herself exposed.  
She turned at him, her eyes closed, her lips slightly puckered. She was hoping that either she dies or another disaster strikes.  
But that did not happen…  
"I've had it with this…" Kai murmured, as he gently enveloped Hilary's lips with his. Her eyes opened with shock, GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTLY! KAI WAS KISSING HER!

All eyes were on the duo; Kai had his hands on Hilary's either cheeks, as he continued to kiss the stunned brunette. She didn't believe it first, but then she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, and fully engulfed into the kiss.  
Everyone was shocked, or rather, _kinked up_ from the sight. Ray and Max were drooling a bit, Kenny was staring at them with his mouth open and his eyes bulged out. The girls began feeling hot from the kiss, and the ever so devilish Julia had her hand down on her _nether region_ as she watched them kiss. Kai and Hilary began to kiss even more passionately, sucking each others' low lips, licking them, nibbling them at times and eventually, French kissing. Hilary moaned a bit as she felt Kai's tongue run in her mouth. She pulled him towards herself to further deepen the kiss.

"Oh, my God! They're hot!" Mairah whispered.  
"Yeah…" Replied Ray, Max, Mariam and Kenny nodded.

As they pulled from the kiss, Kai and Hilary stared at each other, with _love_ in their eyes. Noses touching, blushes on their cheeks. They stayed like this for quite some time.  
"Ah hem! Hilary I told you to kiss Kai, not make out with him." Julia interrupted the _couple's_ sweet moment,

"YOU BITCH!" Hilary shouted as she nailed Julia in the head with a hard and heavy book, with a very loud THUD!

"OW!" Julia said, holding her head where she was hit.  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Hilary shouted at the cheeky girl.  
"WHOA, HILS! Calm down, it's okay, we're leaving. Besides, we're bored, so we're going to sleep, bye!" Julia said, before she tooled all of the girls and boys with her and in one swift move, blazed out of the room to further avoid any destruction from Hilary.

As the brunette sighed and got up, Kai clamped her wrist and pulled her down.  
"What?" She asked, he didn't answer, instead took the bottle and pointed it towards itself.  
"You didn't get your turn right? Well, I pick truth." Kai said, leaving Hilary dumbstruck a bit.

She first thought how on Earth he could be so considerate that he could give her a turn after the game''s over and much more than that was why he picked truth? Anyways she said ,"Oh, okay. Umm… You cal tell me anything that only you know." She was going easy on him.

"Can I tell you something that I know and I _believe_ in?" Kai asked, to which she brunette replied, "Umm…Yes."

He said, "I love you, Hilary Tachibana."

"Uhhh…" Before she could say anything, Kai planted his lips onto hers into a forceful heated and passionate kiss, resulting Hilary to fall down and lie on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and once again deepened the kiss; she ran her hand through his hair. Kai ran is hands over her shirt's exposed stomach, making her moan. She took off his jacket, revealing his fishnet top and a black shirt beneath it. He took off her orange jacket, revealing her black cropped-top, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kai took off his shirts and was now topless. She felt his chest and ran her hand over his tight abs, as they continued to kiss further. Pulling from it to breathe, Hilary said," Kai, your turn. I pick truth."

"Hmm. Hilary, do you love me?"

And s simple question deserved a simple answer.  
"Yes, Kai. I love you." He smiled at this, as he picked her up bridal style and began to take her to his room.  
"What are you gonna do after the rest leave for good?" Hilary asked, this was Kai's apartment, so he was staying, the rest were going to their desired destinations.  
"Well… I have applied the college to teach students, I will be a professor. You?" Kai asked.  
"Well… I am planning on becoming your wife, if that's okay." Hilary said with a smirk.  
"Hn, it is, Hilary. It is." He said as they entered their room and closed the door behind, closing this chapter and beginning a new one.

Well, I guess not all truth or dare games are embracing for everyone. What do you know?! Everyone have their games… And there are always plans for people based on what they deserved, and Kai and Hilary got what they deserved: each other.

"Told ya, Hilary likes Kai, so pay up!" Julia demanded the bet money from Mariam and Mariah, the latter betted that Hilary would not like anyone, and Julia bet that she would specifically fall for Kai, and she was right.  
"Hn. I am not gonna bet against you next time." Mariam grunted as she payed her the dough.  
"Sorry, babes. This is what I do." Julia replied with a wink.  
Well…. I could be wrong, you know…

Hope you liked it, please review an have fun!


End file.
